


Rainy Day Confession

by startledstarlight



Series: Sam x Sebastian [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Confessions, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Love Confessions, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startledstarlight/pseuds/startledstarlight
Summary: After Sebastian confides in his friends, Sam finds himself thinking about things he'd never considered before. What is love and why does it always make him think of Sebastian? One trip down to the dock in the rain provides him with all the answers he never knew he needed.
Relationships: Sam/Sebastian (Stardew Valley)
Series: Sam x Sebastian [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780615
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Rainy Day Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This entire story came to me a few nights ago as I was trying to fall asleep. It took a lot of willpower not to hop right out of bed and begin typing then. Good thing, too, because the story that I thought might only be a few pages long turned into almost 7000 words and 12 straight hours of typing lol. Anyway, enjoy some nice Sambastian fluff!

Sebastian was seated on the edge of the dock.

This was his favorite place to be when it was raining. Something about staring off into the bleak horizon just made him feel… serene. Like maybe life _was_ worth living. And the best part about being out in the rain was being alone. He always did prefer to be alone. His few close friends, Sam and Abby, were enough for him (sometimes even too much, with their outgoing, extraverted tendencies). But he was grateful for them. They were wonderful friends. He took a moment to ponder them and wonder if they would stay friends like this forever. He certainly hoped so.

*****

Sam awoke to the sound of rain beating down on the rooftop. He opened his eyes and grinned with excitement, stretching his long arms out behind him before resting them behind his head in quiet contemplation. He thought back to that day, a few weeks ago, at Sebastian’s house. He hadn’t been able to get the conversation out of his head, and, for some reason, it excited him almost to the point of giddiness. He played the scene over again in his mind for what seemed like the hundredth time.

*****

It had been a normal Thursday night and the three friends were sitting down in Seb’s basement to play Solarion Chronicles. Sebastian was quietly focused on setting the game up, and he’d barely said a word to Sam or Abigail since they arrived. The two friends shared a look of concern before Abby spoke.

“Sebastian, is everything okay? You seem a little out of it.” Sebastian looked up at her with a somewhat surprised look on his face.

“Yeah, everything’s fine. Why wouldn’t it be?” he replied, but his shifty gaze said otherwise.

“Dude, we’ve been best friends forever, we can tell when somethings up,” Sam piped in, putting a hand on Sebastian’s shoulder. He gave him a reassuring smile, “you know you can talk to us about anything.”

Sebastian seemed to contemplate this as he grappled with something else inside of himself. How was he supposed to talk to his friends about this? This was nothing like the things they’d shared with each other in the past. Sebastian had been struggling with this notion for months, hopeful that it was some sort of weird phase and that it would pass with time.

The problem was, the more he thought about it, the stronger his feelings were becoming. He could no longer deny it – he was in love with his best friend. He thought it might be one thing if he were just gay, but to be gay for Sam was crazy on another level. He had no idea how his friends would take it. He’d managed to hide his feelings well thus far, but they saw through him today. He knew he had to confront them, but he wasn’t ready for it.

He met their eyes and they both looked back expectantly. He could see Abby was losing her patience and would start pestering him about it soon. He decided to satisfy them with a half-truth. He could just come out as gay and see how they reacted. Maybe, in time, he could confess his feelings for Sam. Or maybe not. He was still hopeful that they might disappear, proving to be just a strange but temporary fixation.

“Okay…” he sighed, “but no matter what, you’re not allowed to hate me.”

Sam and Abigail broke out laughing at the absurdity of the thought.

“Sebastian, I’ve known you my whole life, if I was going to hate you, I definitely would by now. You’re a pain in my ass, but you’re one of my best friends and I love you” Abby chuckled. The way Sam was smiling and looking at him with those soft eyes told Sebastian he felt the same way, but the sight of it flushed Sebastian’s cheeks and he had to look away.

“Fine,” Sebastian mumbled. He turned around and hugged his knees into his chest. It would be easier to say it if he didn’t have to look at them, especially Sam. “I-I think…” he paused and took a deep breath. “I think I’m gay,” he blurted. He could feel his face turning red and the feeling of fear crept into his throat. He hugged his knees tighter, letting his dark hair cover his face. He waited a moment, expecting some sort of reaction.

“Is that all?” Abby asked nonchalantly. He spun around to face her and she wore an amused expression on her face. His mouth hung slightly open as he fumbled for words. “I could have told you that!” she snorted before bursting into laughter.

“Don’t laugh, I’m being serious!” Sebastian whined.

“So am I!” she rebutted. She sat back up and wiped a tear from her eye, calming her laughter. “Sorry for laughing but you had me really worried there. Did you really just figure that out?” She asked. Sebastian didn’t know what to say. How did she know? He’s positive he never told her. He even made sure to watch his drinking at the Saloon on Friday nights, so it didn’t slip out accidentally. His eyes moved from her face to Sam’s.

Sam was a little more surprised than Abby, but he softened his face when he saw Sebastian looking at him. The look of desperate bewilderment was not one he thought he’d ever seen Sebastian wear. He was usually so cool and collected. This must have been a big deal for him, and Sam decided against teasing him. He reached out and brushed the hair away from Sebastian’s eyes before landing his hand on his friends shoulder.

“It’s not a big deal dude. I’m not some freaky oracle witch like Abby,” he teased shooting her a playful look, “but it doesn’t bother me. I still love you Sebby,” he said earnestly.

At this, Sebastian’s face flushed brighter and he turned away, brushing off Sam’s hand. “You can’t just say shit like that,” He muttered under his breath. He had no idea how to handle this. There was a moment of awkward silence between the three friends.

“Are we gonna play this game, or what!?” Sebastian shouted, throwing up his hands in a show of exasperation. Both his friends were laughing now as they all prepared for the game.

*****

Sam chuckled to himself at the memory. Sebastian was so cute that night. Sam wasn’t sure he’d ever seen his friend so worked up about something. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t enjoyed it though. Sebastian was cute when he was embarrassed. Sebastian was cute in general. Sam suspected he had always thought so, he had just never actually _thought_ about it until then. Once he put it out there, the idea of Sebastian being gay really did make sense. And for some reason it made Sam happy. He’d never given much thought to love in the past, he’d always been too preoccupied with his hobbies, but he was thinking about it a lot since that night.

_Love._

Why did that word excite him so much now? And why did Sebastian come up every time he thought about it? He definitely loved his best friend, but in what way? The longer he thought about it, the more confusing it became. _What exactly is love and how do you know when you’re in it_ , he wondered. Sam didn’t have the answers and he decided to stop thinking about it. He wasn’t really the thinking type anyway.

He flung the covers aside and hopped out of bed. It was raining, so he had a pretty good idea of where he could find Sebastian. He got dressed eagerly and ran out the door before his mom or Vince could catch him. He ran through the south end of town, over the bridge and onto the sandy beach. He stopped to catch his breath and looked around for his friend. He could barely discern Sebastian’s small dark frame against the grey expanse of sky. Sebastian was in his usual spot at the end of the far dock. Sam smiled to himself and padded over to meet him.

He stopped himself as he stepped onto the dock. This was a view he’d seen many times (this wasn’t the first time he’d joined his friend on a rainy-day excursion), but something seemed different about it today. Something about it seemed so beautiful to Sam. _Otherworldly_. Sebastian had such a mysterious aura about him that was captivating to Sam. He basked in the sight before him a moment longer before strolling up to his friend.

Sebastian startled at the sound of footsteps behind him. He turned and his gaze met Sam’s cool blue eyes, much closer than he was prepared for. He stared in shock for a moment at the face of his friend inches from his own as Sam squatted down beside him.

“Is this seat taken?” Sam asked in a quiet but energetic voice. Sam was stifling his eagerness so he wouldn’t disturb Sebastian. He knew Sebastian enjoyed the peace and quiet of the rain against the ocean and he wanted to make sure he’d be allowed to stay.

Sebastian sensed Sam’s restriction and thanked him silently. Normally his outgoing friend would greet him with a loud exclamation and enthusiastic manhandling. But this gentleness about his voice and the way he was gazing at Sebastian was almost too much. What kind of look was that? Had Sam ever looked at him like that before?

Sebastian calmed his thoughts and gestured to the wet dock beside him, “Be my guest.” Sam plopped down happily at the invitation.

The two boys sat in silence for a good half an hour. They soaked in the scenery around them. They watched the waves crash below their feet, the gentle drizzle of the rain on the water, and each other from the corners of their eyes. They took turns stealing glances at each other before they accidentally met each other’s gaze. Sebastian looked away quickly before reaching up to ruffle his friends damp hair.

“Where’s all your hair gel? Don’t tell me you’re out,” he teased messing up Sam’s hair further. It was surprisingly soft when it wasn’t being glued in place.

“What?” Sam questioned as he was slowly pulled out of his blissful daydreams. Realization hit his face and his eyes got wide. “HOLY SHIT! I forgot to do my hair!” He exclaimed, reaching up to finger his disappointingly limp blonde locks. Sebastian met his outburst with a fit of laughter.

“Dude what’s up with you today? I don’t think I’ve seen you forget to do your hair since you discovered the existence of hair gel.” His roaring laughter (a sound Sam reveled in) calmed into quiet chuckles as disappointment settled on Sam’s face.

“Well thanks for letting me know I look stupid,” Sam pouted pulling his knees into his chest.

“What do you mean?” Sebastian asked reaching his hand into Sam’s hair again. “I think it looks good like this. Besides, it could probably use a break from all the product,” he chuckled. He pushed all of Sam’s hair back away from his face and his eyes went wider. _Wow_ , _he’s handsome,_ Sebastian thought as a light pink tinted his cheeks. Sam didn’t seem to notice his friend’s reaction and buried his face in his knees, pretending to pout. Sebastian couldn’t bring himself to stop just yet and continued running his fingers through the blonde boys wet tresses. It was true that he hadn’t seen Sam’s hair without an exorbitant amount of gel in years. He really did like seeing it loose like this.

Suddenly, Sam caught Sebastian’s wrist and looked up into his indigo eyes. He dropped his legs back down and turned towards Sebastian, leaning into him.

“Do you really like it?” The blonde asked in a low voice, eyelids drooping slightly. His gaze was serious and, if Sebastian didn’t know any better, a little sultry. Sebastian felt another tinge of pink touch his cheeks and was grateful for the cool rain to keep it from escalating. He shifted his gaze over his shoulder and pretended not to notice Sam’s unwillingness to let him go.

“O-of course, I do… but it’s your hair. W-what does it matter if I like it… O-or not?” He stuttered. Wow he was a mess, and he was irritated with himself for being a mess. What’s gotten into him suddenly? It’s not like Sam had never touched him or looked at him before. But this felt different than any other experience the two boys had shared. It felt deeper. Sebastian could feel Sam’s gaze on him, and it felt like he was staring straight through him. _Could_ he see through him? Could he tell that Sebastian had feelings for him? Was he disgusted? Why was he being so quiet? Why was he just staring and not saying anything? It was long past the time when Sam normally would have cracked a joke to lighten the mood. Sebastian would even accept being teased at this point! He couldn’t take this quiet seriousness any longer. He didn’t even realize that he had squeezed his eyes shut in discomfort.

Sam gazed at his best friend with soft eyes. They were so close that their thighs were pressed up against each other. Sam was leaning towards Sebastian, one hand propping himself up on the dock, the other holding on to his friend. He knows he’s been holding him here for too long, but he can’t bring himself to let go. Sebastian really is so cute when he’s embarrassed. Sam let out a soft chuckle and pulled Sebastian into a gentle embrace, cradling the boys head into his chest.

Sebastian let out a gasp as his friend pulled him into his arms. He could feel one of Sam’s hands resting on the back of his head, while the other snaked around his waist. What was happening? His face was pressed up against Sam’s chest and he could feel the pounding of his heart. Why was _his_ heart pounding? Sebastian understood why his own heart was pounding, but what was Sam’s excuse?

Sam turned fully towards the boy in his arms, moving his legs so they wrapped around him. He had Sebastian practically sitting in his lap now, wrapped up inside him, shielded from the rain. This felt so right. Sam knew in that instant that this is what love felt like. Sam moved his lips down to Sebastian’s ear.

“Sebby…” he whispered.

Sebastian was at a loss. His skin tingled as Sam’s breath ran along it. It was intoxicating. It took all he had to not let out the soft whine that teased at his lips. What on Earth was Sam thinking? Sebastian knew they had an intimate friendship and weren’t afraid to show each other physical affection, but this was taking it too far. _Sam must be teasing me_ , he thought. That was it, this was all just some stupid prank to him. He began to get angry and tears began to well up in the corners of his eyes before he felt Sam’s breath on his ear again.

“I love you,” he whispered even more softly than before. So softly in fact that Sebastian couldn’t be sure if he heard correctly. What else might he have said? He had to have misheard.

He fought against Sam’s grip and pushed himself away from the larger boy’s body. Sam kept his legs tight around Sebastian but allowed him to free his upper half. Sebastian pulled away and stared at Sam with bewilderment.

“What?” Sebastian croaked. Sam could hear the tears threatening his voice. He could see so many emotions flashing through his friend’s eyes - pain, confusion, hurt - None of these was the look Sam wanted. He softened his gaze further, cupping Sebastian’s face in his hands, and repeated himself.

“I love you Sebastian,” he declared, “and I think you love me, too.” Sam smiled as the tears slipped silently over Sebastian’s cheeks, never letting go of his gaze. Sebastian stared back at him, eyes growing wide as the realization sunk in. He _had_ heard him correctly. Sam had confessed his love to him, and it seemed genuine. He wouldn’t say something like that as a joke. Sam returned his feelings! Sebastian’s fearful tears quickly turned into tears of relief, and then joy and began spilling over. He quickly brought his sweatshirt sleeves up to his face, partly to wipe away the tears, but mostly to hide his flushed face and wide smile. When his frantic wiping was done and he got his expression back under control, Sam reached up and grabbed his hands.

“I’m guessing I’m not wrong then?” he smirked.

Sam couldn’t help but burst into a big cheesy smile of his own upon seeing Sebastian’s sheepish nod. He let out some child-like laughter before pulling the smaller boy back into his arms. He cupped Sebastian’s face in his hands once again and pulled back to look him in the eyes. He had beautiful eyes.

Sebastian placed one of his hands over Sam’s on his cheek and met his gaze. He had beautiful eyes.

“Sebby?” Sam prodded. Sebastian cocked his head slightly to prompt Sam to continue. Sebastian didn’t trust his voice right now and didn’t want to ruin the moment. “Can I kiss you?” Sam asked, dropping his smile and adopting one of the most serious looks Sebastian had ever seen on him.

Sebastian just stared for a moment, taken aback by how gentlemanly Sam was being. He nodded shyly again and closed his eyes tightly as Sam closed the gap between them. Sam pressed his lips gently to his friend’s. He became aware of many things at once - Sebastian’s heart pounding in his chest, his own heart pounding, the softness of the kiss, but most starkly, how cold Sebastian’s lips were. At this point the two boys had been sitting here getting drenched in the rain for a good while now, and who knows how long Sebastian had been here on his own before Sam arrived.

Worry came over him and he pulled away from Sebastian’s lips.

“Seb, you’re freez-“ he began but was quickly interrupted by second hasty, passionate kiss as Sebastian pulled him back in. The smaller boy turned himself over to instinct as he pressed his whole body against Sam’s. He untangled his legs from between Sam’s and moved them to straddle the larger boys lap. Sam was getting swept up in the urgency of the kiss and subconsciously moved a hand into Sebastian’s hair, grabbing a fistful of raven locks. His other hand moved to the small of Seb’s back, lightly slipping underneath his sweatshirt.

He came back to his senses as his fingers met the cold, wet skin of the boy shivering softly in his lap.

“Seb!” Sam called breaking free of the kiss once more. “You’re soaked down to the bone and shivering!” he pleaded. Both boys realized now just how heavy the rain had gotten. It had only been a steady drizzle when Sam arrived on the dock, but it was quickly escalating to a downpour. The rain was beating down on them both and, Sam was right, they were soaked.

“Shit, sorry, I got caught up in the moment,” Sebastian apologized, climbing off Sam’s lap. He stood up and turned away, but not before Sam caught sight of his bright red blush. He smiled proudly to himself and stood up, grabbing Sebastian’s hand. He took the lead as the two boys ran, hand in hand, back toward the town.

*****

The two boys fumbled across the sand and continued running once they got to town. Sam was leading Sebastian in the direction of his house. Sebastian suddenly felt embarrassed at the thought of being at Sam’s house… in Sam’s room… He pushed the thought out of his head. Of course they were going to Sam’s, it was much closer than Sebastian’s house on the mountain. He began to realize just how cold he was as the wind whipped at his rain-soaked clothes. He shivered and gripped Sam’s hand tighter. Sam responded with a squeeze as they neared his front door.

They burst through the entrance and stood there dripping in front of the closed door.

“Oh, my GOODNESS!” Jodi exclaimed, jumping up from her spot on the couch and running over to meet them. “What on Earth were you boys doing out in the rain?” she asked, frantically moving aside anything that might become damaged by the water. She didn’t leave any room for an answer before she was yelling to Vincent in the other room, “Vince, go get some towels from the bathroom, quickly!”

Vincent appeared from his bedroom, eyes widening at the sight of his brother and Sebastian, before scampering off to find some towels. Jodi finished her mission and turned to meet Vince, who had returned with two large bath towels in tow.

“Okay boys, STRIP!” she demanded throwing a towel to each of them. “And not a step further, you hear me Samson?” She ordered shooting Sam a stern look. “I’ll go draw a hot bath – Vince, honey, bring out a hamper for their wet clothes please. They’ll need to go in the wash right away.”

She disappeared into the bathroom and Sam and Sebastian exchanged a look of surprise. “Well, you heard the woman,” Sam shrugged as peeled off his denim jacket. Vince appeared again with a laundry basket and Sam began discarding his soaked clothing into it. Sebastian was a little hesitant considering the events that led them here, but Sam didn’t seem to mind. He had already stripped down to his boxer shorts, which sported a fun collection of colorful guitar picks against a black background. Sebastian looked away before he was caught staring.

Having no other choice, he began pulling his sweatshirt over his head. It was difficult to doff, being soaking wet, and the shirt underneath seemed to be clinging to it, making the task all the more difficult. He tried his best to not look like he was struggling with it, but apparently failed. He felt Sam’s cold hands brush his stomach as the boy pulled the shirt and sweatshirt off as one and tossed them in the basket.

“Need help with those, too?” Sam grinned, motioning to Sebastian’s pants. Sebastian looked down and then back up again as his friend began waggling his eyebrows. His face flushed.

“Oh, fuck off!” Sebastian whispered, smacking his friend in the chest. He unbuttoned his jeans and began peeling them off, slapping Sam’s hand away when he tried to help.

Sebastian’s under garments were much less interesting, but Sam thought they suited him. The black boxer briefs clung tightly to his body, showing off his subtle curves. Sam blushed a little and let his eyes linger too long. Sebastian caught him looking and smacked his chest again. “Ow! Easy with the goods,” he teased playfully, sticking a tongue out at Sebastian.

Jodi emerged from the bathroom and rushed up to the boys again. She finished collecting their clothing in the basket and ushered them both into the bathroom. “In the tub now, both of you, before you catch colds,” she directed. The boys looked at each other, a little taken aback.

“You want us to take a bath together?” Sam clarified, “like, at the same time?” He was looking at his mother a little skeptically.

“Yes, of course,” she answered, as if it were obvious, “you’re both soaked. What’s wrong with bathing together, the tub is certainly big enough for the both of you. Sam, you know where the extra towels are.” She began walking away, talking half to the boys and half to herself. “Make sure you sit in there long enough to warm up thoroughly. Good thing I was already planning soup for dinner,” She continued talking as she exited the bathroom and closed the door, but they could no longer understand what she was saying.

The two boys stood there a bit sheepishly beside the large tub of steaming water. “After you,” Sam said with mock chivalry, gesturing to the tub with a bow.

“As if!” Sebastian exclaimed, threatening Sam with his eyes.

Sam just laughed in response. “Well, I suppose there’s no way around it,” he shrugged. “I’ve gotta say though, if I’m going to be stuck with you soaking wet, a warm bath sounds much nicer than the pouring rain,” he teased with a chuckle. After a moment of hesitation, he stepped toward the tub.

“Ah, what the heck,” and he stripped off his underwear and climbed into the hot bath. Sebastian remained standing, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Come on in, the water’s fine,” Sam beckoned. Sebastian still hesitated. “You can keep your undies on if you’re embarrassed about your tiny dick,” Sam teased with a playful smirk. That seemed to get Sebastian moving.

“You are unbelievable,” he muttered with a roll of his eyes. He turned to face away from Sam and began sliding his underwear down. “Don’t watch,” he mumbled shyly over his shoulder. He met Sam’s eyes as he climbed into the tub. Sam, of course, had been watching. Sebastian splashed him playfully, and Sam splashed back.

Sam was leaning up against one end of the tub with his legs spread long on either side of Sebastian. Sebastian was much more reserved, sitting on the other side with his knees hugged into his chest. He had diverted his eyes down into the water and his face was a little flushed. Sam couldn’t tell if it was from the sudden temperature change or the situation they had found themselves in. He smiled either way and dunked his head under the hot water. He stayed there a moment before resurfacing and gently shaking the water from his hair.

Sebastian couldn’t help but watch. How could Sam have such a great personality AND be so good-looking? It wasn’t fair. Sebastian pouted a little before deciding to follow Sam’s example. He let go of his knees and sank under the water.

It was so embarrassing being in the tub together with Sam. This was something only kids and couples did together, and they were neither. He wished he could stay under the water until Sam left, but his fleeting oxygen supply wouldn’t allow it.

Sebastian emerged delicately and gracefully from the water, all his hair flowing back behind him. Sam’s heart skipped a beat. He knew Sebastian was handsome, but seeing his whole face like that, unobscured, his beautiful raven-colored hair slicked back, the water droplets making his skin sparkle - he lost himself in the sight. Sebastian opened his eyes and was just able to catch a glimpse of Sam’s awe-struck face before that face was suddenly moving towards his own.

Sam pinned Sebastian against the side of the tub and stared intensely into his eyes. Sebastian thought he might melt right into the steamy bath water. A hand came up to Sebastian’s face and Sam’s lips were, once again, pressed against his.

He really wasn’t dreaming. Sam really felt the same way about him. The thought was almost too much for Sebastian. He pressed his lips harder against Sam’s and reached his arms around his neck, pulling him in. Sam was intoxicating. Everything about him made Sebastian’s head spin. The touch of his body pressed up against him, the taste of his lips, the smell of his hair, the feel of his - _tongue!_

Sebastian’s breath hitched but he didn’t break away from the kiss. Sam knew neither of them had any experience with this sort of thing, but he did his best to make sure Sebastian enjoyed himself. Yoba knows he was.

He’d never kissed anyone like this before, and he was happy that Sebastian was the first. Sam had felt Sebastian’s arms snake around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss, and he couldn’t help himself. He parted his lips slightly and pushed his tongue through, licking gently at Sebastian’s lips. _If Sebby doesn’t want it, I’ll stop_ , he thought to himself. Much to his relief (and surprise), Sebastian didn’t hesitate to allow him entrance. Sam pushed his tongue deeper into Sebastian’s mouth, exploring parts of him he’d only ever dreamed of touching. The two of them indulged each other for a short while, taking turns studying each other with their tongues, learning and memorizing every nook and cranny.

They had no idea how long they continued like that (they’d continue all night if they could), but after a short while they were interrupted by a soft knocking at the door.

“Dinner’s almost ready boys, “Jodi called from outside, “Sammy, make sure to let Sebastian borrow some clothes, his are going to take a while in the wash.”

“Thanks Mom, will do!” Sam answered, pulling his lips away from Sebastian’s, “we’ll be out in a sec!” The blonde turned back to his friend who seemed a little out of breath. His eyelids were heavy, and his parted lips were red and swollen from the activity. Sam leaned in and gave him one last gentle peck before rising out of the water and climbing out of the tub.

He opened the closet and took out some towels for the two of them, placing one on his head and offering the other to his lovestruck partner. Sebastian shook his head, prompting his hair to fall back into his face, and accepted the towel and a hand up from Sam. Sam pulled him out of the water and into his arms. He began drying the smaller boy’s hair with his towel, moving down to his back, and moving down further until Sebastian pulled himself away.

“I can dry myself perfectly well, thank you,” he said with a sassy tone, hiding his embarrassment. Sam gave him a smirk and began drying his own hair.

“Wait here, I’ll go grab you some clothes,” Sam said as he finished drying and wrapped his towel around his lower half. He snuck out of the bathroom and shut the door.

Sebastian finally allowed himself a moment to process what was happening. He finished drying himself and rested his hands on the counter. He was afraid to look at his reflection. He could feel his cheeks flushing as he thought back to the events of the day. He hoped Sam would get dressed first to give him a chance to collect himself. What was going to happen now? Were they going to date? Was Sam that serious about him? Did this mean they were boyfriends? Sebastian buried his face in his hands at the thought of being boyfriends with Sam. He couldn’t hold back the smile that spread across his lips.

 _Fuck_ , what was he supposed to do with himself? He wasn’t going to be able to hide these feelings anymore. Thankfully, it didn’t seem like he had to now. He dared a glance at himself in the mirror. He couldn’t place it, but something about him looked brighter. “Get a grip Sebastian,” he muttered to himself, smacking his cheeks with his hands.

A low knock came at the door before it creaked open and Sam returned. He was holding a small pile of dark clothing which he placed on the counter next to Sebastian. “The darkest clothes in my wardrobe for my little edgelord,” Sam teased, reaching up to ruffle Sebastian’s hair.

“Oh, fuck right off,” Sebastian retorted, shoving Sam’s hand away and inspecting the clothing. None of it was folded, it was all just loosely thrown together. He sifted through the pile and found a pair of dark, wrinkled underwear. He raised his eyebrows suspiciously at the taller boy.

“It’s clean, I swear!” Sam defended himself, throwing his hands up in front of him. “I’m just not great at keeping my laundry folded.”

“You don’t even have to fold it, Jodi does it for you!” Sebastian replied with a snicker.

Sam averted his eyes bashfully and shrugged his shoulders. “Yeah, well… Are you going to get dressed or not?” he asked changing the subject.

“Are you going to watch me?” Sebastian teased, raising an eyebrow.

“What, am I not allowed to?” Sam teased back impishly. Sebastian rolled his eyes and dropped his towel, turning away from his friend. He pulled the loose shorts over his hips and sifted through the rest of the clothes. A black music T-shirt and a pair of dark grey sweatpants. They would do. He finished dressing and the two boys headed for the kitchen.

“Perfect timing boys, dinner is just about done,” Jodi said with a smile, turning to place a large pot on the table. “Sam, dear, could you help Vince set the table for me? Sebastian, I just got off the phone with your mother. It looks the rain won’t be letting up for a while, so you can stay here tonight. Your laundry will be fresh and clean in the morning when you’re ready to go home.”

“Thank you very much, Jodi. I appreciate you going to all the trouble,” Sebastian answered.

“It’s no trouble at all! Now let’s eat while it’s hot!”

*****

After dinner, Jodi ushered Vince off to bed.

“Sam, go take some spare blankets and such from the closet. Make yourself a bed on the floor, let Sebastian sleep in your bed, okay? Be a good host,” she instructed, “and don’t stay up too late,” she finished, shifting a stern look between the two boys before heading down the hall.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t worry Mom, we won’t. Goodnight,” Sam retorted with a dismissive wave of his hand.

“Goodnight boys,” she called back.

Sam rummaged through the linen closet in the hall, pulling out all sorts of pillows and blankets and handing them over to Sebastian. When he was satisfied, he closed the door and turned to his friend, whom he couldn’t find beneath all the fluff. He laughed quietly and took half the stack from Sebastian’s arms.

“Come on, let’s go,” he chuckled, leading the way back to his bedroom.

Sam gathered up all the blankets and pillows on the floor and crafted a sloppy makeshift bed. Honestly, to Sebastian, it looked more like a fluffy bird’s nest. Sam plopped down in his nest and patted a spot beside him for Sebastian. Sebastian sat reluctantly, careful to not place himself either too close or too far from Sam. He had no idea what this blonde goofball was thinking, and he’d caught him by surprise too many times today already.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Sam asked, perking up.

Sebastian hesitated. “I mean, I’d love to watch a movie with you, but I think we need to talk about what happened between us today,” Sebastian answered quietly.

“What do you mean what happened?” Sam looked puzzled. “I told you I love you, and you love me, and we kissed each other a few times, and now we’re going to watch a movie.”

Sam was so simple sometimes and it drove him nuts.

“Dude, where did that even come from today?” Sebastian burst, throwing his hands up in exasperation. “Since when did you love me? Since when do you even like guys? What are we going to do now?” The questions each came more quietly than the last, nervousness creeping into Sebastian’s chest. He hugged his knees into his chest for comfort.

Sam could see this was something Sebastian really needed to talk about.

“I don’t know man,” he sighed. “I think I’ve probably loved you for a long time, and I just didn’t know it. I’d never really thought about anything like that before. I was never really interested in romance.” The honest confessions seemed to pull Sebastian out of his negative thoughts, and he listened earnestly, releasing his legs into a more comfortable position. Sam shifted as well, sitting up sheepishly from his sprawled position before continuing.

“But then that night you told us you were gay, I was really surprised,” he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck nervously and stealing an embarrassed look at his friend. “It was like you flipped a switch inside me and suddenly I couldn’t stop thinking about it. I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” His shyness began melting away and he looked at Sebastian earnestly. He scooted closer and took one of his hands to hold.

“I don’t know how or when or why it happened, but I love you Sebastian. I really do. From the bottom of my heart. I can’t imagine my life without you, and I can’t imagine anyone being closer to me than you are. You’re the most important person to me.

“When I realized it was possible for us to be more together than we already were, I got so excited. When I thought about you being gay, I thought about what that could mean for us.” His face began to light up as he spoke, and Sebastian was trying so hard to hold in his tears. “It meant I could really love you! I could hug you and kiss you and hold you and protect you from anything that might hurt you. I started thinking about all the things we could start doing together, and all the different ways I could love you!”

At this point Sam was bubbling over with enthusiasm and the words were spilling out faster than he could think them. Sebastian couldn’t take it anymore. He had no idea his best friend had felt so strongly towards him. He didn’t think it was possible for _anyone_ to feel this strongly towards him, didn’t think he was worth it. He definitely didn’t think his own feelings would ever be reciprocated.

It all became too much for him. The tears fell and he buried his face in his hands, sobbing silently to himself. Sam wrapped his arms around the boy, who seemed even smaller in this state, and pulled him in close. He grabbed a blanket to wrap themselves up in, tucking Sebastian in neatly on his lap. The boy was still holding his hands to his face. The tears wouldn’t stop rolling. When he was certain Sam couldn’t see his face anymore, he moved his hands to his friend’s shirt and buried his face in his chest.

Sam just held him for a few moments, letting his tears run their course.

Sam knew better than to try to stop the tears. Sebastian didn’t cry often, but when he did, it was because he needed to. Sam was glad that Sebastian was comfortable being vulnerable around him. It made him love the boy even more. He would always be there when Sebastian needed to cry, but hopefully he wouldn’t need to anymore with Sam by his side.

His crying calmed down and his breathing steadied. He was still burying his face in Sam’s chest, but Sam didn’t mind. He could feel the tears soaking him through his shirt and felt closer to Sebastian in a strange way. “Thank you…” Sebastian mumbled once he’d finished calming down.

“For what, silly?” Sam asked brushing the hair out of Sebastian’s eyes so he could meet his gaze. “I’m always going to be here for you.”

The smaller boys’ eyes seemed to sparkle, and Sam was so glad he could still see him in the dim light from the setting sun. He gave Sebastian a loving smile and brushed his hair back even further to place a gentle kiss on his forehead. Sebastian looked up at the blonde. “How did you know that I had feelings for you, though?” He asked bashfully, face flushing a soft pink.

Sam soaked in the adorable view in front of him before answering. “I guess I just hoped,” he shrugged with a grin.

Sebastian was visibly shocked. “You just hoped! What would you have done if I didn’t!?”

“Wooed you until you did, I guess.” Another shrug and a chuckle this time. “I’m just glad it doesn’t have to come to that.” He caressed Sebastian’s face and leaned down to kiss him. It was a soft kiss. A kiss that told Sebastian _I cherish you._ Sam pulled back and broke out into the widest grin possible. Sebastian didn’t know it was possible for a smile to be that big.

“Can we also send a special shout-out to my mom for being the best wing-woman on the planet?” This got both boys laughing until their sides hurt.

“Keep it down, idiot, she won’t be the best wing-woman anymore if she comes in to scold us and finds us tangled up like this,” Sebastian cautions.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it,” Sam rebutted, shaking off Sebastian’s concern. “So, what do you say?” He asked, holding out a hand to his precious person.

“What do I say to what?” Sebastian asked, genuinely confused.

“Be my boyfriend?” Sam smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the lengthy-ness of this story. This is actually my time writing fanfic and also my first time publishing on this platform. I don't know all the tools and processes yet. I wanted to break it into chapters, but it was a process that I didn't have the patience to figure out at the time lol. I was just so eager to get this work published. That being said though, I definitely enjoyed writing this and I plan to write more in the future, whether it's more fanfic or stories of my own. I also plan to publish my works on wattpad so you can find them there, too. I hope you enjoyed my story and I would love to hear any advice or feedback you may have! Thank you!!


End file.
